


Krampus met a Girl

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anger Management, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Be Careful What You Wish For, Beating, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Confusion, Cruelty, Dark Magic, Dehydration, Demons Are Assholes, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Fear of Death, First Kiss, First Meetings, Force Healing, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, Guilty Pleasures, Hell, Hide and Seek, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innocence, Krampus - Freeform, Letters to Santa, Lies, Loneliness, Loss of Innocence, Love Confessions, Mind Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Possessive Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Redeemed Ben Solo, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romantic Angst, Sad, Scars, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, St. Nicholas Day, Starvation, Threats of Violence, Torture, Touch-Starved, Trickster Gods, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: —**COMPLETE**—Benjamin and Poe wandered through empty streets during their time off. Poe was the adored symbol, currently called Santa. Benjamin was his evil counterpart, affectionately referred to as Krampus. They were brothers, they loved and hated each other. Death used them to reward and punish the children of the world. Though immortal, neither being ever had the luxury of an actual childhood. They were granted tools of magic to fulfill their duties each year. Symbols ever changing, lore and stories evolved. They had no real concept of time. Benjamin heard crying and screaming nearby, they found a young girl being attacked. These predators already had her pinned behind a large dumpster, clothes torn. One appeared to be laughing and unzipping to claim his prize. Poe could smell the drugs coursing through, mixing with insidious intent. These grown men were about to rape this child. No one running from any direction to rescue her. Rage filled them. Ben shifted into his usual illusion and tore into each like they were fleshy paper, organs squelching. Poe wore his Santa suit ...broke bones at his side...all 3 were still. She passed out in fear, they dropped her off at a hospital nearby and retreated to Hell.





	1. Wander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/gifts), [Thelittlescrimshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/gifts).



Rey cried when she woke.

The doctors tended to her battered body, the police asked her questions.

She remembered her mother and father leaving her at the church. They told her to go in and ask for new parents.

She never saw them again. 

Too scared to move, she’d waited. 

Eventually she wandered down the street. She hid and stole food. 

She just kept thinking they’d show back up.

At 6 she just had no idea what to do.

She saw everyone as a danger... strangers. Days blurred. 

When the men were getting high in the alley that night she tried to be still, quiet. 

But she knocked something over.

One caught her before she could run far.

They hit and tossed her around saying horrible things.

Then tore at her clothes, pinning her down.

She heard their words, she knew what they were going to do... how they wanted to hurt her.

But the monster stopped them...and the man who looked liked Santa.

She couldn’t keep her eyes open as blood spewed around her, screaming.

Her heart raced and she just lost herself.

She felt safe among the kind nurses.

The police were looking for her parents. 

But weeks later the police had no information, and no leads on her rescuers. 

The dead were druggies, murders... rapists. They wouldn’t be missed.

They said she imagined the monster... and Santa because of her trauma. She was sickly from starvation and dehydration... 

So long in the cold and neglected, it had left her vulnerable. Her brain saw what it saw, but the therapist tried to make her see it was not a real monster. That Santa didn’t attack people. 

Rey just wasn’t sure.

She was quiet and stayed to herself at the home. Healed but still skittish.

The director tried to find a place for her to go.

But Rey would talk about her monster and the couples would leave.


	2. Jollies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They often laughed over a drink about the misconceptions humans had. Tonight had been lucrative, their father pleased. The naughty marked for observation, possible punishment. The good will be placated with gifts or treats depending on their beliefs. They were ready for Krampusnacht and Christmas Eve. Some didn’t actually celebrate the ceremony, it’s morphed many times over time and culture. They’ve held many names.

“Did you see this town’s representation of my home this year? All glittery and surrounded by an army of elves. Why do they insist on the North Pole? I hate snow!” Poe complained. “ pretty much in every book or movie... but even before that they called me St. Nick and stuck me on a sleigh... with reindeer! I’m allergic!”

Ben shrugged, “ at least you’re loved... I’m a demon. I can’t look like this all the time... you only look like a fat man part time.”

” Wonder how they would feel if they knew...we do have matching sacks to use, but we live in Hell.” Poe chuckled. “You my dear demon, me a half human.”

”we’ve had these conversations too many times over the last century. We’re glorified boogeymen who wear different names and barely live.” Ben sulked as usual.

”Now now, you had a pretty good thing going with that priestess. I visit the surface and dabble often enough.” Poe wasn’t wrong.

They were free to roam most of the time. 

Their magic came in handy. 

Poe wore his sack attached to a leather cuff, it produced anything he requested.

Ben’s was hidden as a charm around his neck. 

They could slip in and out of any realm, change form or size, alter memories or invade dreams. 

Immortality could be boring, but mostly it was vast. 

Their father answered to the chorus of Gods. Truly it was just the creator in what humanity deemed heaven and the many gods of past lore were parts of that being.

Too much for this world to fathom.

Though how other worlds interpreted creation was fascinating.

Poe and Ben knew little of the hierarchy surrounding other hell’s and heavens beyond this set. 

But humanity had many versions of everything... some kind ...some brutal...

They dealt with it, made jokes.

Humanity was blind to most magic, mythical creatures and gods hidden from them especially now in this age.

”she’s on my good list you know...” Poe stated.

”Who?” Ben was curious, Poe didn’t reference specific children often.

Poe rolled his eyes, “the girl, that child we saved year before last. She’s a good girl...still at that orphanage, but has retained her empathetic heart. Despite her constant hardships, she is kind and turns the other cheek.”

”you’ve kept tabs?” Ben had tried not to, never a great idea. Humans weren’t pets.

”Yes... it’s our job to reward or punish, it shapes them into decent adults. She’s a strange child... do you know when the other kids put out the usual milk and cookies for me she adds a sandwich for you... for Krampus. She found your image likeness in a book. She’s an inquisitive girl.” Poe smirked. “ and stubborn.”

Ben nodded, very interesting...


	3. Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tucked her favorite book in her backpack. School had dragged on today, she didn’t really mind though. Her teacher was kind, kept the bigger children from picking on her as badly.

“Why did you pick that book Rey? It’s stupid, I’ll never get it. The rest of us picked nice ones.” Jessika asked.

They tottered into the common room. 

Different groups were spread out working on homework or playing games while they waited for dinner.

”it’s the only one I could find that talked about both...” Rey replied, she pulled out her homework and started on her spelling practice.

”the library lady brought tons of Christmas books that were donated, you picked one that has awful pictures. It makes people think you’re wierd.” The little blonde girl didn’t mean to hurt Rey’s feelings, but she always did.

Rey shrugged, “ it’s a holiday heritage book... it’s got stories from all over the world. It’s not wierd, it’s cool.”

Rey was used to it. 

She dressed differently, preferring boy’s clothes instead of the dainty colors and frills the girls giggled about.

She tied her long hair into a big messy knot on her head. 

She liked to paint her tennis shoes like rainbows and stars. Rich color and glitter.

In her opinion she didn’t need new things, rough edges added character.

Money didn’t buy happiness... the director told them that.

Ms. Maz said a good life came from good deeds and pure intent.

Rey thinks intent must be why the bad men hurt her... why her parents left her. 

Their intent was evil... selfish.

Rey still bore the scars from her attack, across her back from the pavement. 

She wouldn’t change her story about that night, they made her see a counselor that visited the children.

The other kids called her crazy and meaner things. She tried not to let it bother her, but in the dark of her shared room she cried.

Rey wondered what was so bad about her that her mom and dad just left her.

She wasn’t pretty enough?

Smart enough?

Did she not listen?

Maybe she would never know.

She knew the Santa that came to the orphanage wasn’t the real one. He didn’t have the right voice.

All she could do was make good grades and stay out of the way. 

Hide in plain sight.

Maybe her parents would find her when they felt better.

The couples that came always left with someone else.

She just watched them go.

Ms. Maz said she needed to let people in so she could find a new family.

Rey just... didn’t want to.

They were making decorations and putting up the tree. She hung up her drawings in her room.

Jessika thought her drawings were creepy... 

She looked it up, it was his day soon. 

He would punish the bad kids... and Santa would give the good ones gifts.

Rey snuck last year and left him a sandwich beside Santa’s cookies.

Krampus was always forgotten these days. He probably felt left out.

No silly songs or decorations for him. Well... not like Santa had and of course Jesus...

Rey would leave them both a drawing this year. She needed to say Thankyou.

They probably wouldn’t remember her, but that was ok.

She could make them feel special.

She curled up looking at her weathered book, fell asleep waiting for them to come.


	4. Switches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben watched them parading around, drunk as skunks. Krampusfest in full swing, he was shocked that this became a tradition to some. People dressed like his demon form, swatting each other with swtches. Laughter and glee. Almost a real celebration.

Poe tossed the cards at Ben with a snicker.

”Damn it ! What?!” Ben screeched.

”dude, you’re a sexy beast these days... check it out! Ooooo sexy Krampus... erotica...Ha! Too fucking hilarious. And you gave me so much shit about Santa porn...” Poe thrives on taunting his brother. 

“I should shove my hoof up your ass!” He was actually amused, the internet was a rabbit hole of depravity. But Poe wasn’t wrong.

Poe downed another shot. “Kinks are no joke, there’s some rather randy shit out there.”

Ben knew that... humanity was capable of many delvings within their own minds, sexuality. 

Ben didn’t understand it though. He didn’t feel those urges.

The priestess was an attempt to see why humans craved touch so much... enough to lie, cheat, steal, ...kill.

Passion.

Lust.

Obsession.

They fought each other ...clawing and scratching to attain a mate.

She... was interesting, but he just never had the fun Poe seemed to with his partners. The deep connection.

Who would want him anyway? 

Even the priestess Everleigh preferred his more human appearance for anything physical. She was drawn to his powers but not his rougher packaging.

It hadn’t ended... well.

Ben left Poe to his pretty devices that were currently licking his neck.

The streets were quiet the farther he got from the party goers running around. 

His tricks allowed him and his brother the ability to slip in and out of any type of home or building.

He got first dibs to deal out his brand of humiliation and vengeance.

He would dip into their mind ...toss their essence in his bag to take to Hell for punishment if he felt they deserved it. 

Some he would inflict nightmares, if they bullied others...they would be bullied.

Subconscious fears made real to torture or remind them they answered to someone besides themselves.

He couldn’t lie, beating their spoiled or judgemental asses was quite satisfying. 

Hearing them squeal and beg.

Reduced them to crying little bitches.

He sighed as he took a seat on his bed. Glancing at the drawing he kept. 

Little Rey... he’d left a few boys at her orphanage with raw behinds and raging fire pit dreams. They couldn’t pick on her...

He grinned.

The boys and girls... the adults he visited... saw his horns, his claws, felt the burn of his tongue over their skin. 

They shook and trembled, peed themselves.

And yet ...

This little girl wasn’t mocking him or scared. He saw her thoughts... she didn’t find him hideous.

She... thought he was fascinating...

She was... he wasn’t sure what.

Curious.

”you brought me so many tonight, I could hear their vile souls screaming. Your brother has big shoes to fill.” Death motioned towards Poe. 

Poe scoffed, “aw come on pops, you know I’ll bring my A game... I’ll dish out all the goods on schedule. Ben gave me his list, I’m on it.”

Ben laughed.

He watched Poe shift from gorgeous manhunk to jolly fat man. “Dude the red just makes it worse... I hate your beard too... I’ll never let it slide you copied me. Mine at least looks manly.”

”whatever dickhead.” Poe shoved on his hat, activated his wrist charm to make his sack of gifts show. 

Ben had to admit his magic sack was cool, you could pull anything out of it. 

Not just sweets or gifts.

Good luck, prosperity, or other blessings could be given out if they had done really well.

Ben envied him sometimes...

Everybody loves the jolly fat man...

But little Rey liked Mr. grumpy pants Krampus... maybe he should check on her again after Christmas.

Leave her a gift of his own.


	5. If you give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe slouched onto the bed beside Ben. He tugged off his boots, his brother fell asleep way before Santa finished his trek. Poe was fucking tired. Usually Ben would have a drink with him before dawn.

“Hey assface!” Poe punched Ben in the ribs. 

Ben jerked, “ouch you prick! What?!”

” You didn’t wait up...” Poe stated.

Ben shrugged, “ sorry, tried to. Have fun?”

Poe stood up and pulled off his pants and jacket. His Santa suit gone. His sack hidden on his wrist wrap.

He preferred to sleep in just a T-shirt and boxers, Ben just put off too much body heat.

”you could just go to your own fucking room.” Ben groaned, “ you insist on bothering me every Christmas morning...”

”what?! Brotherly bonding, besides we’ve done this hundreds of years. Plus, this year I come baring a gift.” Poe grinned.

Ben didn’t believe him, “I ... I don’t get gifts.”

Poe tossed a parcel at him, wrapped in old cloth. “ open it... it’s from your favorite little orphan...”

Ben stared at the cloth ball in his hands. He unwound the ribbon.

Inside was a small note and 3 things... butterscotch candies, cinnamon sticks, and peppermints. 

**Dear Krampus,**

**My name is Rey. You might not remember me, but Thankyou for stopping the bad men from hurting me. Tell Santa thankyou too. I hope you both liked your pictures and sandwich last year. I read you like these tastes, and Santa gets lots of stuff from people so I thought you might like a gift too. Try not to be too hard on the boys at my orphanage, they don’t mean it. I don’t want them sad. Please. They have been having bad dreams, I know it was you.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**love,**

**Rey**

Ben blinked at the little paper. He’d read it out loud.

Poe grabbed it from him. “ well look at that, ha! She’s thanking us specifically, and telling you to be nicer to those dipshits that pick on her. And she gave you an actual gift. That’s new.”

”She did it seems... This was by the cookie plate?” Ben asked.

”no actually, she had it on her night stand. I just peeked in to check on her and saw it waiting. Little red tag said ‘Krampus’ so I figured I’d deliver it.” Poe leaned back on the pillow. “ it’s cute. It’s not schnapps, but hey she’s a kid. A thoughtful one. I put a few extra surprises in her stocking. I blessed her as well, she deserved it. Such a kind soul.”

Ben agreed, she did. “ go to sleep fuckhead, dad will want your report by lunch.”

” Love you too brother.” Poe dismissed.

Ben sat his bundle of treats to the side, placed her note down. 

Poe didn’t know Ben had left Rey a token too... under her pillow. He’d charmed it not to reveal itself until Christmas morning. 

He felt even more justified now for doing it. He wished he’d left a note though to answer hers.

The season was over for another year. 

He could go see her, just from a distance.

She wouldn’t recognize his more human form. It would be easy.

See if she wore his token.

If Poe blessed her their father might want to know why, it wasn’t done often these days. Humanity was mostly selfish minded, didn’t deserve it.

Poe’s snores were bearlike, Ben hated it. Now, it would take an eternity to fall back to sleep. Maybe he could smother him with a pillow... he wouldn’t really die...but he’d be silent for once. If only briefly.

He let himself release into his demon form, to save energy. So he could really relax.

Popped a piece of butterscotch candy into his jaw.

Let the sweet taste melt in his tongue.

They should have altered her memories... made her think they’d been a dream. It was unsafe that she knew. 

Not that anyone would believe her. 

But ...Ben liked it too... her believing in him. Not hating him. 

Yes, he was going to seek the little human out. As long as he was careful it couldn’t hurt anything... to know her.

A child couldn’t hurt a demon.


	6. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He strode casually through the park, it wasn’t too populated at this hour. Some mommies pushing toddlers in swings, some teens skateboarding, and some people chatting on benches watching other kids play. As he scanned, his eyes found her...

There she was.

Doodling in some notebook, then moving on to pick up random stones and leaves.

Ben was curious.

She shrugged off her jacket eventually, shoved it in her backpack.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the beat up thing, covered in obvious sewn places. She’d fixed it over and over apparently.

Why not just get a new one?

Any stones she picked up were placed like treasure in the zipper pocket of the bag, leaves closed into the back of her notebook.

He slipped closer, she wore his gift.

It decorated her neck without much fanfare, plain probably to most who bothered to look.

It looked just like his necklace, the charm that was his hidden magical sack of punishments... the way he dragged the misbehaving rabble to hell.

Only hers held no such vortex or tools. He’d imbued it with protection and an alert of sorts.

No one could hurt her without him feeling it.

Poe has blessed her as well as her Christmas gift from Santa this year... the girl was set.

Ben recalled her joy at discovering his gift hidden under her pillow. He’d used the shadows he controlled at times to give him a secret view. 

The way her smile had beamed, her aura glowed like some angel. It made the demon feel... well he wasn’t sure what the odd emotion was. 

But he’d been pleased.

Had decided to seek her out.

So here he was, as he has done for months. Watching her in this place she hides. Where she runs to. 

She reached in her bag and pulled out an apple. Now on a bench alone, she took slow bites and glanced around at the other people.

He walked forward and sat at the other end. Unfolding a newspaper, pretending to read it.

She finished her apple tossed it in the garbage can. Fished out some goldfish crackers.

”you want some mister?” Her little voice asked.

Ben flashed a grin, “ah, Thankyou. Maybe just a few.”

She dropped a handful in his waiting palm. “ I don’t read the newspaper, usually has bad stuff in it... I like to imagine there’s better things to do.”

He snorted with a chuckle, “well, I believe there’s usually a mix amongst the bad with a bit of good.”

She nodded, chomped a few fish.

”I see you here a lot, you must live near here?” Rey questioned.

”I’m around, it’s quiet here. People keep to themselves. I suppose I’ve noticed you before, always drawing and picking up things?” He prodded.

”yeah, I like drawing the root formations and birds, etc. I color leaf rubbings and paint the rocks when I get back to my orphanage. People sometimes don’t see the possibilities... there’s beauty in everything.” She explained.

She opened her notebook and he saw a very detailed drawing of a small bird on a tree branch.

“You’re quite good, it’s nice to have a hobby.” Ben casually nodded, “ that necklace is quite odd... from a friend?”

Rey gave him a wide grin, “yeah, I got it from Krampus... I think it’s magic. I drew him and Santa pictures last year and left treats for him this year. Everybody says I’m crazy, but I know it was him. He saved me a long time ago... he’s my friend.”

That got his attention. Ben’s stomach lurched.

She called him ...friend?

”ah well, it’s good to have a healthy imagination child, but if I know a bit of history he’s not the giving kind.” Ben pointed out.

She shrugged, “ maybe usually, but I gave my friend a gift so he left one for me. So I think it’s special, magic. Well, I need to get back... nice to meet you sir.”

She offered her small hand.

He took it reluctantly not wanting to be rude, “likewise... I’m Ben by the way.”

She slipped her pack on her shoulder, “ Rey... see ya around!”

He watched her go.

It was not to smartest thing he’d ever done, but he didn’t regret the interaction. She was kind.

She thought he could be.

He would space it out, but he conspired to do this more... keep running into the child, talk with her. 

Perhaps come baring a treat next time, be harmlessly enjoying it ...then share it like she had her snack.

Poe would tease profusely he knew.

But Poe was not here...

Poe was quite occupied with an angel who played liaison between this realm’s heaven and hell. 

Death wasn’t a social creature, he liked to shove his more pleasant son at her. It backfired somewhat... 

Poe revels in kissing both sets of her lips along with her very soft wings. Who knew his brother developed a wing kink... 

It wasn’t outlawed, but also not encouraged.

Ben left the bench once Rey was out of sight.

The enchantment on the necklace wouldn’t allow it to be removed or broken from Rey’s neck. She would never feel the urge to remove it, and no one else could.

It made him feel... relief.

In the future he could leave her pencils? An actual sketchbook? 

Ben cursed these invading thoughts.

People have referenced him since the 1600’s ...why did it touch him that one child does now?

Her drawing of him was typical... but less ferocious looking, more human?

He willed himself home.

Flicking his wrist his new list was already building. He saw familiar names...

Mischieviously sadistic plans wound deep, he would make them regret each thing they do... how quickly they forget once their nightmares stop.

He may have to shackle a few longer this year, be a bit more creative switching between his canes and whips ...perhaps attack their senses in a psychological maze... kiss every inch of their skin with fire.

Let them smell their own flesh bubble for days after...

That gave him satisfaction. 

Krampus would not be forgotten so easily.

Rey would never see that side... her heart was too good.


	7. Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She climbed into his head, it was slow and unintentional... but so sweetly merciless...

Ben kept on...

Despite knowing better...

Despite Poe’s reminding of what consequences...

He saw her as often as he could without pattern, without catching anyone’s attention. Sometimes a week or month in between run-ins.

Safe.

But in between...

He watched. More than he should... he had his job to do... he and his brother kept tabs as a unit, found it gave them more time to wander.

Death didn’t object as long as duties weren’t neglected.

Every December there were gifts. Small, inconsequential to most eyes. But Rey saw them.

Poe saw what his brother did. But he also saw signs of care. He kept his trap shut. The girl had no one... why not let Ben give her that.

She left the orphanage for foster families.

The situations never lasted... the bad ones she would be pulled from... the nice ones she just wouldn’t open up to.

She was never truly alone.

Ben had a habit of coming to her at night, especially if she was with a family. Just to protect her. 

One foster father tried to touch her... no one tried again.

But her dreams... mostly harmless, could turn into vivid nightmares. So Ben would place his palm to her head and guide her from the dark abyss. He understood... 

Their waking interactions became all he thought about.

She was always so excited to see what treats he brought when he read. His hungry girl.

He almost felt guilty taking her roommates for punishment ... other foster siblings. But, they needed to learn.

Their souls were tarnished.

Still, her glow was almost painfully bright. 

Poe blessed her every Christmas, Rey was so giving... she was bad about giving her lunch money away or her toys... her clothes. 

She felt their sorrow deeper than most... and never felt resentment. 

When she was hurt or picked on, stolen from... she asked God to bless them anyway... for Krampus and Santa not to punishment them. 

Her kindness made Ben cry. Mellowed his anger.

He saw her weak moments though... the nightmares from her parents death, when her heart ached and tears stained.

Krampus would humble himself to this human girl... place a kiss to her head... crave to hold her and take any pain into himself.


	8. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knelt at his father’s feet.

“You have too much compassion for the human girl... you give too much of yourself.” Death shot lightning into his son, sending him flying across the throne room. “You’ve taken in too much of her!”

Ben spit out blood... 

Blood?

”I’m sorry father, her nightmares just ...” Ben tried to explain.

”They are inconsequential ! The balance, the shifting of power between all things is vast... she is a common human Krampus! Cease sharing of yourself or I will have to take measures.” Death pushed images into his son’s head that made him gasp, wretch. “Demons... many beings watch you son, don’t make me remind you again you have a purpose. Nursemaid or babysitting a human isn’t it !”

Ben felt like every nerve in his body was burning.

His head throbbed.

But as he stumbled away, hooves shuffling uncomfortably, he sobbed at the images still in his head.

Death would rip his little human apart... feed her beautiful soul to the deep dark vessels he governed, led in hell. Or devour her himself to teach his son.

Compassion was a weakness. 

It limited his wrath.

He took extra pleasure in collecting and punishing the bad during his night this year. 

He didn’t leave Rey her usual token on Christmas.

Didn’t visit her at night to guard her from her bad dreams.

He saw her go to the park ...the other places they used to bump into each other.

He refrained from interacting.

Poe never spoke about it, but he saw what Death had done.

He saw the resulting rage and misery.

Poe continued to bless the girl, he knew it’s what Ben would really want. He looked into a charm to protect her from Death’s gaze, from his spies.

Ben visited Everleigh, trying to replace his affections.

It didn’t work, he’d never truly cared about another being before. He mated with her several times, telling her he expected nothing. She toyed with his fur and horns gleefully. He could take her with a ferocious cruelty she liked. They took turns fucking with him in his demonic form and human form.

In the end he felt worse... more empty.

Everleigh told him he wore someone on his soul, in his heart. She found it amusing because he shouldn’t have been able to house such light.

Ben found himself punishing in more inventive cruel ways. 

He caused several criminals to kill themselves after their time in his satchel... after their visit dragged to hell.

Death collected their souls happily.

Praising Krampus for his renewed work ethic.

Poe felt Ben distancing himself more and more.

He saw Ben being rather petty... extra cruel to even to the young he visited. 

He was furious at the entire world... every being who wasn’t Rey.

He was trying to be numb.

To be consumed by hate and dominance.

To let darkness take root after being pruned by his...affections previously.

Poe saw the pain.

The denial.

He found himself angry at their father for taking his brother’s joy away.

He saved the letters, gifts Rey left for Krampus. Saw her still wearing the necklace.

Poe wasn’t sure how to help him.

Rey loved her after school job, she helped younger kids at the Community Center and thanks to generous donations she even got some money.

The kids responded well to her and the other older kids.

Being 16 and not having car or license did suck, but she was in a shitty foster home again. She was thrilled to get dinner occasionally.

It could always be worse...

She wasn’t in the city anymore, just outside of it in a poor area. Plutt was an asshole, but mostly left her alone.

She walked home from the edge of the city from the Endor Community Center several times a week. Her pay gave her the few things she needed, and any food she bought she shared with the other foster kids where she lived.

She didn’t share a room, choosing the basement instead.

Using found objects and thrown away furniture to make it warmer. She even learned to quilt at the center. Sew clothes. Goodwill was a goldmine for unwanted fabrics and she took pride in her creations.

She wondered occasionally if she’d dreamt it up, about Krampus and Santa... maybe the gifts had never been from them. They weren’t real after all, yet...

Her walls held many drawings, paintings. 

His eyes haunted her.

She squeezed her necklace when she got frightened. It wasn’t even a conscious thing. It was an automatic response.

Still ...she left gifts, drawings, notes, treats.

They were always gone Christmas morning.

Rey hoped if her friends were real, that they were ok.

She had the strangest feeling that something wasn’t quite alright... but had no idea what that meant.

She read everything she could of their lore, about mystical beings, legends from various countries.

Her choices sometimes resulted in a stern tongue lashing or beating, or her drawings being ripped down.

Not every foster home left her be... or other kids.

It didn’t help she kept to herself.

She prayed for them at night. 

Poe heard her prayers, saw her kind deeds. Rey had continued to be so giving and thoughtful no matter what people did.

He blessed her.

Such light in a human was so rare...

She’d never noticed he added a charm to her Krampus necklace.

It shielded her from their father. He never told Ben what he’d done... they barely spoke anyway. 

Poe couldn’t fix it.

It frustrated him.


	9. Who knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shook, no matter how tightly she tugged her blankets around her... she just couldn’t get warmer. The heat had been acting up, and Plutt just didn’t want to spend the money. He stuck a space heater in his bedroom, but the kids he fostered... they were on their own. Some shared beds to keep warm, layering their blankets. They wouldn’t let Rey though... The basement seemed to always feel colder than the rest of the house.

Rey pulled on her thickest hoodie and scarf, her hat that covered her ears... two pairs of mismatched socks and gloves. 

Her nightmares were getting bad again... she kept seeing her parents die in various ways. Her mind still desperately seeking an excuse for them leaving her... leaving her to the mercy of the world. 

That mercy mocked by the evil men that had almost hurt her...

She still wondered if they lived... or had they had other kids after they abandoned her. If they were happy or missed her.

But she didn’t hate them.

Rey wished it would stop though.

She pulled on the tennis shoes she kept gluing back together and painting on. Snatched up her beat up backpack.

She liked to leave the house before the others, the peace of it. 

The sky still slightly dark.

The sun whispering hello as it rose.

She’d listen to her ear buds, she’d found them in a class trash can at school. Someone got them tangled up and instead of working out the knot, they pitched them. So she waited, grabbed them. They fit her taped up mini player.

She loved her tapes. 

She’d hum all the way to school.

Sometimes she wished she had a bike. Or a car. Or a ride. Or bus fair.

Oh well.

She slipped by the coffee shop, “Morning Rey !” Greeted old Mrs. Ramey.

”Hi! Lovely morning!” Rey replied.

The woman watched for Rey to pass, she opened early and noticed her. Sometimes let her do a few small things for some cash or food. “Got a muffin for ya dear! Trying a new recipe...test it for me?”

Rey grinned. “Sure!”

It was how the woman conviced Rey to take freebies... under a guise. “This new one has peach...”

Rey scarfed it down. Her stomach so empty from nothing since the morning before. “So good! Definitely a keeper Mrs. Ramey!”

”thanks dear! Have a good day at school!” The woman hollered as Rey skipped away.

She wished she could outright hire the girl, but she didn’t have any openings.

Poe watched, he knew where Rey’s parents were... he’d found them. 

He saw Rey’s nightmares, back in full force since Ben was trying to follow Death’s wishes. Her imagination trying to justify their leaving ...staying away.

He did something cruel... but felt no guilt.

He cursed them...

He made everything they touched turn bad. Unlucky... unhealthy... negativity haunted them. 

He saw them seek solace in a bottle... the pills...lose their money...

Ben would have done worse...

Poe smirked. 

He left them coal. 

They were many towns away from their daughter.

She would never know...

”long time no see...” the light voice caught him off guard. He’d been sloppy.

”oh... well... yes, hello.” He stuttered.

”You been ok Ben? It’s been a long time.” Rey asked.

Ben sighed, setting his notebook down. “I was... away, busy with work.”

”It happens.” She bubbles kindly back. Smiling that smile that made him feel...

She was still talking at him, but he wasn’t hearing the words. He was too busy staring at the details... her dimples... her whispy baby hairs... her tacky shoes... her eyes.

So...

He stopped.

His necklace was still around her neck!

”Well, maybe I’ll see ya around Ben, it was cool to run into you after so long. I’ve got to get to the center... my shift starts soon” Rey grinned. “Can’t believe you live around here now...so cool.”

Before he could spit out that he didn’t she was gone.

He growled.

He’d had a moment of curiosity and had gotten caught before camouflaging himself.

He was an idiot.

Poe was right.

In the next moment he found himself at Endor Community Center. Stalking... spying... 

She was so patient... friendly.

He enjoyed it.

He conjured a stack of cash. Whisked from some bank vault states away...

He placed it on her boss’ desk with a note. It would help a worthy cause... benefit her.

A top of the line bicycle was left for her specifically. She had been thrilled. Squealing with excitement. More so when her boss shared with her and the others about the anonymous donation that had been left.

At home she nibbled her stash of saltines while she worked on homework. She fell asleep studying, face stuck to her history book.

Ben replaced her backpack with a new colorful one. Laid a thick winter coat on her old chair. A pair of warm boots and more sat waiting for her to discover in the morning. 

He did what he hadn’t in so long...

He pushed away her nightmares when they reared their ugly head.

His father had convinced him to stay away...but he just couldn’t. He stroked her soft hair as she slept. Snapped his fingers, a heater and multiple thick blankets appeared. He hoped it would warm her cold digits. 

He kissed her cheek then vanished.

”You went to her?” Poe accused.

Ben was ready to deny it, but his brother’s expression wasn’t hostile...

”uh... yes. She was in need... I felt it.” Ben replied.

Poe nodded. “Good...father is being a dick to you. It’s great you care for her.”

Ben was surprised. “You...? thanks!”

Poe handed him a beer. They sat silently. Words weren’t needed. Poe accepted it... that’s what Ben hoped for. But hadn’t expected.

”I found her parents... her real ones... I channeled my inner Krampus brother.” Poe smirked. “ I cursed their asses for leaving her to die like they had... they’ll beg for death eventually. It’s justice.”

Ben nodded.

Pleased.

But... he might still visit them on his night... make them really beg!


	10. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt so safe... how foreign... how long had it been? Usually she had to twist things sunny... she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Holy fuck!

She rubbed her eyes again...

So sure they were deceiving her.

Had he...?

She thought the bike donation had been suspicious, but this... all this definitely was. Definitely not from her foster parent... it couldn’t be anyone but...

Krampus? 

Or...

Santa?

But in her heart she knew...

Krampus was her friend...

Her protector...

Guardian angel...

Chaser of nightmares, she thought she’d felt his touch..., but dismissed it as dreaming...

She smiles as she noticed all he’d given her.

Her little dismal basement was warm!

Dare say...cozy?

She giggles and tried on her coat... nuzzled the blankets...

”Thankyou! ...” she said to the air.

She suspected he could hear her...

She squeezed her necklace charm. He was real... really real...

He gave a damn about her !

She readied for her day. Happier than ever. She always tried to see the bright side of everything, but today it was easy. Because of him... her friend the demon. She chuckled. Her foster siblings would shit bricks if they knew he’d been there. So close.

She wasn’t scared...

At school she ignored everyone. The day went by too slow.

She just couldn’t make her brain stop racing !

All her thoughts revolved around him... she hated she’d slept through his visit. She needed to face him... see those eyes she dreamed of... hear his voice... feel him... the spector of her youth.

Her angel...

Her demon...

Her savior...

Her beautiful beast... the kind monster...

Rey sighed, doodling as always in her notebook.

She could imagine his horns...

His hooves...

Sharp deadly claws...

Fangs...

Would his fur be soft or coarse?

She could picture caressing that fur, seeing the 7 foot creature tense and falter... would her touch affect him?

She’s never really wanted to touch anyone before...not... like that...

But now...

She couldn’t fight the heat... the blush that hit her cheeks and chest as she envisioned his mouth near her skin...

Wow! She was having strange flickers within... sinful.

”Rey!” She was torn from the clouds by her teacher. 

Poe was surprised by what his brother had done, defying their father... giving their little human so much. 

But secretly he was so proud of Ben...


	11. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey liked her counselor, this one came with moving to her latest foster family. Plutt didn’t have to pay for it, so he didn’t care. State paid, her trauma still affected her... her original counselor recommended that she continue. Amilyn was soft spoken and Rey felt like she was a friend...and she had a head full of turmoil to address.

“My nightmares got really... overwhelming again for a few weeks, but not this week.” Rey toyed with her book that sat in her lap. “I have been thinking and dreaming of ...um... other things... about a guy...”

Amilyn smiled warmly, “ah yes sweetie, fantasizing. It’s normal for teen years. Your hormones are kicking into overdrive. You only recently started your period... girls typically start around 13. But you had a rough childhood and it can delay nature a bit.”

Rey blushed. “Yeah, ...um, I haven’t even kissed anyone. But in these thoughts... dreams, I’m not wearing clothes ...they’re doing things and I’m not afraid... I’m excited.”

”You have a natural curiosity, attraction to someone. It’s scary and wonderful too. But with the wonder can come consequences like disease or pregnancy. Your doctor can put you on birth control and you can read about the rest. I’ll answer anything, how does these thoughts make you feel? This boy you’re crushing on? Is he at school?” Amilyn asked.

Rey glanced away, the sun was shining bright. “I do... he doesn’t go to my school... he’s older than me. But I feel safe at the idea of him around. He’s kind and generous. I ...just know I can trust him not to hurt me. He’s a gentleman... mature.” She bit her lip. “I am pretty sure he’s going to be more experienced than me... but the thought of him being close... is exciting... the idea he might want to be my first kiss... is terrifying and amazing. But... we’ve never actually talked to each other face to face.”

Amilyn patted Rey’s hand. “normal fears and urges. Just take it slow. You’ve never been in a relationship, the way your parents left you... the trauma you endured... can trigger you and make intimacy or relationships hard to develop. Get to know him... be brave and talk to him.”

Rey nodded.

The rest of her session they talked about school and various things at Rey’s job... things at Plutt’s.

Rey wondered if demons dated...?

Any mythical things... loved...like in stories?

Was any of that real?

Based on real issues?

She saw Ben sitting by the frozen pond. 

He was handsome. These hormones really were affecting her view ... She wondered how old he was. What his story was. He was always nice when she was younger and still seemed to be.

”those look good.” She pointed at his cheese fries. 

He grinned. “Very! Hot and messy deliciousness... want some? I’m killing a few minutes...”

She beamed, snatching a handful. “thanks. So, you moved here recently... do you have a house? An apartment?”

”a ...house. Want to see it?” He asked.

Every stranger danger flag went through Rey’s mind... but this man has been in and out of her life for years... if he was some murderer or pedafile he could have acted on that long before now... 

“if it’s not far, I have homework to do.” Rey replied. 

Ben nodded. “ you can do it at the table while I make us a better snack. You can see my book collection you’ve always commented about... I like the new place, I’d be proud to show you.”

Rey followed him a few blocks.

His house was old fashioned and seemed out of place from the newer structures surrounding it.

But for some reason she was drawn inside.

Ben created this human dwelling with Poe’s help. He hoped to offer Rey somewhere to visit. To know him differently before he revealed himself.

He was thrilled when she gave the opportunity. 

He felt her curiosity... tangible interest in someone...

Was it Ben? Or was it Krampus? Or someone else entirely?

He would not push...


	12. Enchanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t listen in on her therapy sessions... he drew some lines. Privacy was still not his inclination, but... He liked that her demeanor seemed less tense after she saw this Amilyn woman though, even smiling as she left most sessions. Amilyn had never been one of his targets... Poe blessed the woman often. A good soul doing kind work for damaged humans... one being his little human. He had been reappearing as just human looking Ben again for Rey to run into like before... but he was planning to push that a bit further today... his brother helped him create the perfect place to do so.

“Enchantments like this are difficult, layers upon layers. But, it’s you brother... I would do anything for you. We’ve always only had each other really, I like how caring for your human looks on you.” Poe grinned. “ it even makes your fangs and claws less knarly.”

Ben cursed under his breath. 

Poe had brought a fairy he knew intimately and the angel he’d been half ass dating lately. They added to his own power that he pulled from his Santa satchel. 

The four coral colored crystals on the table glowed brightly.

The pulse almost painful to Ben, making him hiss and step backwards.

”no... Sir Krampus you must stay close, when we direct, you have to touch each one so you will be able to control the enchantment at will instead of Sir Dameron.” The lovely floaty voice of the gorgeous angel directed.

She guided him back closer.

”thanks Penelope,” Poe blew a kiss in her direction.

Ben was shocked the fairy wasn’t reacting badly to his brother’s new lover’s presence.

No jealousy? 

...He thought females of every kind did that ?

”ok...now, Sir Krampus place your palm over each crystal and mentally count to five, we will continue to chant the words needed. Sir Dameron, place yours over his as he does this saying the words we directed you to. It will transfer control.” Breema declared. She gave Poe a playful wink.

Now Ben was really confused...

But they did as they were told.

Ben felt it as they went to each crystal... it was an odd sensation.

”Sir Krampus, they are fully charged, only direct contact with a dark object will deactivate them now. But, in an emergency you can touch your necklace charm to any of the four crystals to move this sight to a safer location. It will appear like it’s never been here ... like it’s always been there. Humans that pass don’t see it or notice anything out of the ordinary. Your Rey will just fine. The necklace you gave her links her to you and Sir Dameron... both of you have blessed her... she is shielded by magic and can interact with whatever objects you create here. Eat the food or drink the liquids you conjure, and feel sated. The crystals will be invisible to anyone but you and your brother. Place them in each main corner of this house.” Penelope explained.

”from the outside it will appear like a regular alley way, to human and any being... magical or not unless you invite them to see differently. Your entering and exiting protected as well.” Added Breema.

”wow... Thankyou. Poe, I wasn’t expecting all this when you offered to help me.” Ben stated.

”not a problem, I know some pretty interesting ladies...” Poe smirked toward both females. “They are truly gifted creatures to be sure...”

Both fairy and angel blushed crimson.

Ben found it entertaining now. “ so I’ll find a way to invite her here...”

”just take it slow, humans are sensitive. Yours has been touched by magic a long time... but you are... intimidating sir. She needs time to acclimate. Absorb.” Suggested Breema. “Your human form is appealing, and your brother said she trusts it... use it first. Her desire to meet Krampus and know him will piece together if you do. And Death won’t feel it here... see it. This enchantment protects you both here. And the charm Sir Dameron added to her necklace protects her outside.”

Ben glanced at Poe. “Charm?”

”when you were... trying to stay away from her for father, I watched over her a bit. I simply added another charm for shielding to what you’d already given her.” Poe admitted.

Ben hugged his brother. “I can never Thankyou enough brother...”

Poe nodded. Motioned to the crystals. They were placed and Ben closed his eyes.

He created a homey place.

Filled with bookshelves and comfy furniture. No tv or phone. No computer. A record player and a shelf of old records. A table and chairs. But also a small drawing desk and supplies near his largest window. A huge bed in one room and a neutral looking extra bedroom set up. The bathroom equipped with a big tub and shower stall. His kitchen open. 

Fresh flowers on the dining table. The vase would magically switch the type out and never allow wilting. Wild flowers... he just knew she’d like it.

One bookshelf held a rock collection, he hoped she’d notice.

Recalling the small girl who picked up so many... to paint and examine.

He conjured a kitten, he would tell her it was found and let her name it. He knew Plutt didn’t let the foster kids have a pet. Rey loved animals...

The refrigerator was full of delicious things. “It will refill as you use things...” Penelope pointed out.

Ben thanked them again. As they went to leave, he noticed Poe reaching for both girl’s hands. “Where to brother...?” He asked teasingly.

Poe smirked, glanced affectionately at the angel ...then the fairy. “Well, brother... We are headed to the mystic fields where Breema is from. I plan to thank these two astounding creatures quite well...for their creativity and secrecy.”

Penelope turned red. Both giggled at his words.

In a flash, they walked out the enchanted front door. 

Leaving Ben to his new second abode.

He would invite Rey to see it and go from there... build their friendship at her pace.

But... his demon blood hungered for more, he knew. She wasn’t a small human now... she’s grown into a young woman. She had a new scent... new bodily features... that only made him feel even more new strange sensations. 

It confused him.

He knew the interest was dangerous, he wanted closeness like he’d had with the enchantress... but more. 

Somehow Rey just felt right in every way to be close to.

It was why he couldn’t ignore her nightmares... why he couldn’t forget her or obey Death...

Why he killed for her... tortured those who hurt her...

Why he’d go to those pitiful parents Poe had found and punish them himself properly... eventually.

Why she wore a gift from a Krampus... from Ben ...

Death had not been wrong... she made him weak... he felt emotions he wasn’t supposed to.

Dare he question it as...?

Ben left to seek her out.

She’d been leaving therapy and he wanted her to stumble upon him. She always left her bike at the Endor Community Center and picked it up to ride home. She liked a short walk through the small local gardens, the pond attracted her like the large one at the city park had when she was young... living in a different set of circumstances. Plutt’s excuse for a home was outside of this smaller city...

Rey seemed to like this place mostly.

Ben sat with his cheese fries, watching the ice creaking over the pod’s surface. It was elegant... the formations.

Human eyes couldn’t see that detailed.

When she greeted him his chest tightened. His cock twitching. He willed it still. 

This was his taste of heaven...

Rey was heaven...

A demon couldn’t ask for more...


	13. Follow the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey followed the man... yes he was definitely a man. He had always been so familiar, even years ago when she truly was a child. She never felt unsafe in his presence... and he’d always shared his snacks, listened to her. He never made her feel silly about the things she loved to do. Maybe technically this wasn’t a great plan... following this seemingly nice older man to his home... isn’t that how some stories start? With a trusting girl being naive and then being kidnapped or murdered? Rey reached up and held her charm, Krampus would punish the man if he was evil... As they walked through his door Rey felt all her dread disintegrate.

“Every time you smile at someone Rey, it’s an action of love... a gift to that person... a beautiful thing. Don’t ever regret gifting your smile to anyone.” Amilyn spoke with such a calm certainty.

It always reminded Rey of how she felt when she was saved. 

The kindness of the beings who killed to protect her... 

Not everyone was evil.

“your home is... lovely Ben, so full of interesting things.” Rey couldn’t keep her fingers from exploring the many surfaces, examining the book spines.

Wide eyes roaming.

“Thankyou Rey. You’re welcome to anything you want.” Ben grinned. He made his way to the kitchen. “Would you like a soda ? Or another beverage?”

”no thanks, omg! You have a record player! ...and so many books! ... wow, your rock collection is amazing!” Rey’s face bloomed with excitement and Ben wanted to wrap himself in it... as he observed her darting from one spot to another looking.

Ben sipped his cola.

She took a record out and placed it on the player.

As the music began her body started to sway, her little voice humming and singing along.

Lucinda Williams belting strong and loud... song after song played echoing throughout his house.

_”You got a sense of humor_

_you’re a mystery_

_I heard a rumor_

_You’re making history_

_Photographic dialogs_

_beneath your skin_

_pornographic episodes_

_screaming sin_

_Til it’s real live bleeding fingers_

_and broken guitar strings_

Rey’s voice got slightly louder, her lashes close as she began to spin and sway more to the beat. Leaving Ben struck dumb, afraid to move in fear that she’d stop.

_You are my Prince Charming_

_draped in velvet robes_

_of all that’s alarming_

_and raw and exposed_

_shattered nerves_

_itchy skin_

_dirty words_

_and heroin_

_better real live bleeding fingers_

_and broken guitar strings_

_I climbed all the way inside_

_your tragedy_

_I got behind_

_the majesty_

_of the different shapes_

_in every note_

_the endless tapes_

_of every word you wrote_

_with real live bleeding fingers_

_and broken guitar strings...”_

Rey sighed smiling as the song ended. “oh I love her... every song she writes is so raw and full of feeling... life!” 

He nodded coming closer. “I agree... I rather like ‘Righteously’ and ‘Sweet Side’, she’s not everyone’s cup of tea, but it’s powerful to those who do.”

Rey examined the album song list. 

“ yeah, those are really good ones... ‘Righteously’ is pure raw passion and ‘Sweet Side’ strikes me as trying to give her love the reminder it’s ok to be strong but weak too... imperfections don’t make him not good enough...” Rey stated. That hit Ben funny.

”Music should be just that... real. Cuts into you and can make you think.” Ben added. “A good track has lyrics that reach the soul and stay with you. Something to savor...”

They talked for over an hour about different musicians Ben liked, that Rey liked. They found their interests were varied and yet similar. What was considered popular was not was always spoke to them. 

Rey liked that he collected real records, but shifted through the cds too. she noticed there was no computer... tv... phone...

As the Beatles began to jam she was eyeing the drawing table and supplies. “You draw too? Like me...”

” I dabble... you are welcome to use it or barrow anything you want. I trust I’ll see them again...” Ben needed her to feel welcome to return. “I work from home as long as my job doesn’t take me ...out of town.”

”you’re lucky... this place is homey.” Rey complimented.

Ben saw her notice the vase, she seemed to adore the wildflowers.

He noticed every detail.

Every movement.

He found himself never wanting her to leave...

But...

She would. He had to let her. 

He couldn’t take her like another demon would... he wouldn’t hurt her. 

The feelings he was stricken by as his followed her like a living dream around his enchanted home... left his chest tight and truly scared him.

She could be his downfall... Death would never allow...

Never allow what exactly...?

Fuck if he understood. 

He sighed in agonized defeat when she left.

She did promise to visit again. 

He visited her that night as she slept. No nightmares plagued her lovely head. 

He allowed himself to pet her cheek... her soft hair. Her lashes fluttering slightly at his touch.

He peeked into her mind, her dreams were of a mixture... of him as Ben ... of him as Krampus...

Neither image gave her pause or made her tense... she was relaxed and happy. Her inner light so encompassing.

Inviting.

They would see each other again...

He would show her who he was beneath his exterior.

Ben left her a set of expensive pencils and a daisy. He wanted to give her his...

He pursed his lips. He kissed her hair and disappeared.

”so! Date go well?” Poe teased as Ben tried to sneak in stealthily. 

Ben Froze.

”yeah yeah.... not a date. I know.” Poe rolled his eyes. 

“The accidental run in went smoothly... she didn’t act afraid. She did follow me to the house. Our time there was so ...enchanting. She is...” Ben smiled.

”You love her you know. You’re a fucking in denial idiot and you absolutely unequivocally love the hell out of that young human.” Poe accused. “And brother... I’m damn glad!”

Ben smirked. “I ...might.”

”no... you do. My tantalizing company agrees with me. Those two ...vivacious females think she will not freak out if you reveal yourself at the right time. Rey cares for you... Krampus. She likes Ben too... proved that by going there. That trust is precious.” Poe patted his back. “Now! Drink with me! I’ve decided to officially be in a committed relationship with a fairy and an angel, heaven and hell help me... and I’m fucking stoked!”

Ben chuckled. “So your little trip with them went well... they ...bonded too it seems.”

”it seems so brother.” Poe poured them each a pint.

Ben drank with his brother until they both passed out. 

He couldn’t wait to see Rey again.


	14. Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tried to avoid them as she could, but they were a force of nature...

Bullies were damaged souls...

Rey knew. 

She didn’t hate any that have been cruel to her over the years, she felt pity... compassion. They lacked confidence in themselves to allow their flaws to show, to be real or kind. They hid behind such actions... hurt others to numb their own pain.

But...

It still bothered her, the bruises still held as a sore reminder of the ugliest parts of humanity. She still cried.

Like any teen, part of her ached for acceptance... inclusion.

She watched out of her periphery as she made her way to the art room to work of her project. It was a massive piece and she was engulfed by the attempt.

Many at her school were taking part. There was a monetary prize and recognition at stake. 

“Always taking up my space Rey! Always breathing my fucking air!” The snarling voice dropped with distain.

Rey was shoved hard against the lockers.

It would definitely bruise...

Tiffany and Bridgett gripped her arms. “I don’t know why you’re even here Rey... no one wants your stinky ass here... your clothes look like you pulled them from a damn dumpster! Is that what you did? Climb in a fucking dumpster? Haha! Scavenger!” Tiffany hackled, grinning at Bridgett.

” I saw your new bike Rey.... who’d you steal it from? That’s pretty shitty snagging someone’s gift like that! But that’s what little orphan dipshits do right?... pilfer and steal from everyone else!” Bridgett added.

Rey tried to tell them ...Ben gave it her.

Even as she muttered the words, they fell on deaf ears... they didn’t really care...

Rey sank to the ground, barely covering her face as they hit and kicked her. 

As they finally began to walk away, Tiffany stepped closer and spit down at her. “That’s what you are Rey... dirt beneath our feet...”

Her twisted face turned away, leaving Rey trembling there. 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat, she heard the bell wring... she heard the halls beyond go silent. But Tiffany’s words crowded her thoughts... and she wondered again about Ben’s generosity. He’d always shown endless kindness... never seemed to want anything but her friendship. 

She was worth nothing?

To most she was waisted space? 

A drain on society just because she existed?

Why did he value her? Her presence?

She gripped her charm, like she did so often... she wished she had powers sometimes. She blinked back more tears. Gathered her strewn items and reluctantly headed to her previous destination.

She didn’t know why she bothered, she was competing against mostly seniors... she’d probably not even place. 

She wasn’t sure if she’d visit Ben today, she has been enjoying it... He was always a gentleman. Maybe... but she wondered why he didn’t have anyone. No family around ever... other friends... a girlfriend? 

He was... so nice, interesting, cute in a unique way?

He was someone.

Maybe...

Her charm gave her reassurance, Ben didn’t mock her belief in those things either.

He didn’t make fun of her being a teen who fully believed in Santa, Krampus, all of the mystical beings. He talked to her about it. Acted truly intrigued.

He even had books like she did... 

Kindred spirit maybe.

Rey set her backpack down and the book she carried.

She uncovered her piece so she could add to it. She flicked on the old radio the art teacher kept in the classroom. She liked working in here when no one else was. She liked using her free period like this.

Tying her paint splattered apron on, she set out supplies to continue where she left off. She smiled.

This was when she felt like someone...

When she felt the least alone...

She felt a comforting presence. But, she couldn’t see him... Krampus kept himself hidden in shadows. He’d sensed her panic ...sadness, came to see. He planned to deal with her bullies later... but for now he washed her in magic. His magic... 

He wanted to tell her she wasn’t alone...

He hoped she felt it instead.

He wanted desperately to kiss her tears away... reach out now and hold her tight to his chest.


	15. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s room was in shambles. He roared as he threw his books and broke his globes. Poe glanced in warily, spying the shattered remains. “Bad day brother?”

Ben grunted, stomping to the corner where he’d sat his satchel down. “They... those girls are tormenting her again. She wasn’t even angry! She felt pity for them? Compassion! Why can’t she hate them like a normal fucking human?!”

Poe kept his distance, but nodded.

”Poe, they hurt her almost daily... I feel it... her sadness... her loneliness... powerlessness.” He gazed up at his brother. “She doubts how special she is because of their words... their cruelty.”

Poe slowly moved closer. “You know humans, adolescent human especially are pretty fucking petty... they’re dicks.”

Ben sighed. “I want to hurt them for her...”

Poe patted his shoulder. “She would not want that.”

”I don’t care! Those sadistic little bitches are worse than the shits at the orphanage! She thinks she’s nothing!” He screamed the foul words like they burned his tongue. “It’s not time yet... but they need a humbling...”

”dad won’t like it either...” Poe offered. 

“Fuck Death and his bullshit reasons!” Ben stormed over, grabbed his satchel. “Help me or get the fuck out of my way! She won’t protect herself! I have to!”

Poe was not used to his demonic brother’s power pulsing so strong with fierce hate. It made him stagger a bit. 

Swallowing, Poe walked toward Ben. “I’m always with you brother... what do you want to do to the ungrateful cunts for the honor of your damsel in distress?” He smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Ben’s fangs gleamed as his grin spread. “They will eat their words... and scream for me...”

Tiffany washed off her makeup. She texted Bridgett. 

She chuckled to herself, they’d really embarrassed the plague at school today. She contemplated sticking trash in her locker tomorrow just to remind her.

Bridgett would love it.

She threw on her Lizo T-shirt and polka dot pajama bottoms. Climbed into bed.

Poe knew he should have just tried harder to talk Ben out of it, but... Krampus had a point. He has taunted other particularly shitty humans outside of his designated day...why not the girls making their sweet Rey cry?

The bitches were lucky Krampus didn’t skin them... toss them in the pit!

Ben loved Rey... Poe knew it.

They snatched Bridgett from her slumber first before retrieving Tiffany. Ben saw their plans for the next day in their memories... it only cemented their fate. Poe shrugged.

As they were roughly dropped out of his satchel, the two girls stared around in wide eyed fear. Confused.

”where...?” Mumbled Tiffany.

Bridgett was silently crying, too scared to speak. A puddle of piss slowly surrounded her position on the ground as Krampus came into view.

Towering over them, claws spread, hooves stomping closer... Ben growled at them, his horns aimed for their head. “Not so high and mighty now are you?!” He prodded.

He flicked his tail. 

They jolted.

Poe leaned against the doorway of the dark room. 

Empty except for a large trash dumpster full of rotten food, old diapers, and decomposed dead animals.

The stench made the girl’s eyes water and they both vomited.

Ben cackled. “So you like to make your classmates feel like trash... knowing that it is you who’s rotten, disgusting... not them!”

He motioned them to hover above the dumpster. Pure bliss in his eyes as he saw how they shook.

First their clothes were ripped from them. Then they flipped around midair. A thin set of branches appeared in his hand. Without giving them a moment he began whipping their bare asses over and over, relishing their screams and begging.

Only when their skin was deep red and the lines turned to broken flesh did he stop. 

“You will smell how fucking rotten you are inside, how hideous you really are until I see improvement in your treatment of others...” before they could respond, their bodies were dropped into the foul mixture. He laughed as he made them rise and fall into the dumpster.

Poe lost count, but felt no sympathy... they would be haunted by this nightmare, maybe learn a bit of humility and kindness. No one else would smell the acrid odor Ben doused them in, but damn if they would until his brother felt forgiving. He glanced at his brother. He looked every bit the personification of his title... demon of Hell’s wrath... punisher... monster... They would be pissing themselves for a while. Tortured by sore bottoms they couldn’t explain.

Who would believe them?

”Krampus sees all... don’t make me throw your souls into the pit and forget to let you go home! I could you know... devour your fear... leave you to slowly go mad!”

Tiffany sobbed, snotty “we... we promise... please...”

Bridgett passed out and dangled limply.

Ben dropped them in once more before flicking them back to his satchel. “Well... that was fun!”

Poe rolled his eyes. 

Tiffany and Bridgett avoided everyone the next day at school, winced every time they tried to sit.

They thought it’d been some kind of warped hallucinations, but they kept throwing up because of their own stench. Their asses were raw. 

When Rey passed them, they smiled weakly before running the opposite direction.

She hoped they were ok.

Poe felt her sympathy. “She’s such a good soul brother. She won’t like what you did.” 

Ben nodded. He didn’t feel guilty.

”she wouldn’t like cruelty done in her name...” Poe told him.

Ben sighed. 

His brother wasn’t wrong... “I will always protect her...she is... precious...” 

“understood...” Poe clapped his back. “As I will always protect you brother! Come! ...my ladies have prepared a feast to cheer you up!”

Ben watched Rey disappear into her next class. “Ok...”

His hunger sated for the moment, his rage quieted. Those two wouldn’t touch his human again...


	16. Friend zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found herself drawn to his home. It felt like it was a safe place... a happy place... Ben just... felt like home to her.

Rey wasn’t convinced there wasn’t more to Tiffany and Bridgett’s newfound kinder nature to everyone, but it did make her life better. School was less torturous. 

She was so thrilled to win the competition, and was ready to celebrate with Ben. He’d promised cupcakes from scratch A’ La Ben if she won... and every thing he ever cooked or baked tasted like Heaven.

She also couldn’t wait to play the song she found online... he was going to freak. It tickled her when she stumbled upon the artist’s little exploration. There was no one she wanted to share it with more.

Poe ducked as Ben swung. “You’re distracted brother... don’t make it so easy to kick your ass!” Chuckling as he landed a fist to Ben’s jaw knocking him backward.

Ben grinned, spit out some blood, and growled before launching his retaliation.

They’d been sparring a few extra times a week ever since Ben’s behavior with the girls bullying Rey at school. Their father had actually not reprimanded them... the fear Krampus collected from the two little vicious bitches had been delicious and left the ancient being sated. He’d let them slide... with a warning. 

Poe of course had not volunteered why Krampus had attacked the two girls... for Rey. 

That was need to know information...

Death did not need to know...

Ben grunted as a kick to the chest sent him hooves in the air, ass to the floor. “You dick ! You could’ve broken my god damn tail!” His face red.

Poe bellowed. His face hurt he was laughing so hard. 

“Stop fucking laughing you ass!” Ben demanded. Poe bent to help him up.

”Rey coming by to see you at your little hideaway today?” Poe prodded as they guzzled their waters.

”Yes... she wants to celebrate winning that competition at school. She’s so excited, proud. I’m doing cupcakes.” Ben wiped his face. “She seems ...better.”

”Well then... might need a shower brother or your stench will make her fucking faint!”

Ben threw his sweaty towel at Poe’s face.

”eeeewwwww dude! Fucking gross!” Poe squeaked. Ben snorted.

At his home away from home, Ben prepared.

Rey would be there any minute. His enchanted abode made every visit special... meeting her every wish. He would always be indebted to his brother.

He heard the knock.

He couldn’t help the smile that decorated his now human looking form. 

“Hey Ben...” When his name fell from her lips he felt his heart race.

”ready to celebrate?” He asked.

Rey grinned. “Definitely! Oh, and I stumbled onto a song I want play you... you know how I collect things pertaining to Krampus... this artist is so unique... listen while you get stuff set up.”

Ben watched as Rey pulled up the song on her phone. “Sadie Dupuis... Sad13 made a Krampus love song...”


	17. Krampus in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was capitvated... Rey's utter joy in so many tiny things was infectious. Sad13 huh, odd name, but their song seemed to make her so happy. He couldn't help the smile that blossomed as she danced around his living room singing along to the song she'd found. Yes... they shared music together often... sang along... she tended to dance, but this was a love song... supposedly about him! About Krampus being... in love? The background instruments entrancing...wicked ...like a spell... like a dream taking him over... as she moved... he imagined it was him whisking her away in his arms...

_"here we go a-wassailing,_

_assaulting what was right,_

_co-sign on the love of the Earth to feel it's light,_

_sign me up for choir if I'm the only lady singing,_

_'cuz all i want is solitude,_

_gift me reprise from you and you,_

_all I want is solitude,"_

Rey's cheeks were pinking with her spiritedness. As she spun and swayed, smiling his way each time she caught his eye.

He found it difficult to stay on task...

_"bite down 'cuz I love her, not because I need a muzzle,_

_even supervillains plead insanity in love,_

_in the hero years we kissed under the mistletoe_ _we're missing,_

_sick of firing first shots on and off,_

_let's make a break so we can say: Next winter we're in love._

_Next winter we're in love"_

As she bounced and giggled at her own flailing arms and ungraceful limbs, he almost dropped the batter bowl he was mixing. It was so cute... sweet... Could he ever possess such innocent delight ?

_"here we go with sweaters on to save us from our skins,_

_rather take a cheat for sleep,_

_than stay up counting sledmarks,_

_sign me up for stocking stuffed,_

_with old memorial gore,_

_all I want is solitude,_

_the next thing_ _that I_ _want is you,"_

He bit his bottom lip as she panted from her efforts, if she fell he'd catch her... happily. Feel her breath against his neck perhaps... smell the lovely sweat glistening on her brow... he could imagine his tongue spearing out to take a small taste.

_"bite down 'cuz I love her, not because I need a muzzle,_

_even supervillains plead insanity in love,_

_in the hero years we kissed under the mistletoe we're missing,_

_sick of firing the first shots on and off,_

_let's make a break so we can say: Next winter we're in love._

_Next winter we're in love,"_

How soft would those lips be... if he broke finally and kissed more than her hand... her forehead? How would she react if Ben...? If Krampus kissed her... truly kissed her? Would his claws... his furry frame... his tail... his wings... his fangs... his hooves... would all he hides in this human suit scare her? Make her regret her fascination with a terrifying myth...?

_"I'm fed up,_

_you better feed me,_

_or best believe I'm going missing,_

_the first star we both see tonight is out of sight,_ _like love,_

_if beauty is a terror,_

_will the snow cover the evidence of love as something beautiful?"_

"wew!" Rey collapsed on his couch. Out of breath and breaktaking ...as far as he was concerned.

Ben hardly could muster the strength not to growl and kneel at her delicate feet. Nothing carried a torch to his sweet girl... she had her own magic. 

" isn't it fantastic!" she beamed. "can you imagine being this all-powerful creature like Krampus, in the vast universe, and finally feeling the wrath of love ?! All his roaring about and a woman can bring him to his knees like it's nothing! I wonder what his loving her would be like...? I guess he might be scary... a bit... but I know he's sweet too. Just a hunch." she gave him a playful wink.

He was finishing filling the cupcake pan, again almost dropping the damn bowl... this girl was killing him... slowly... effortlessly. "I suppose it depends... some never know how to love... per say... have never felt it before and that can be a terrifying thing to experience." he shoved the pan into the oven with a low grunt. Feeling his ears heat... he knew without looking they were red.

Rey gave him a sad look, " that is a sad thought Ben, everyone should feel loved... I mean, I suspect Krampus would be intimidating to see up close, probably tempermental because of his job, but he wants people to treat each other better... be the best versions of themselves. That is noble, a respectable purpose. He doesn't get the adoration other mythical figures get... but I think he's interesting. He deserves someone to love and to be loved..."

That statement made him weak inside. 

He knew she didn't know who he really was... but in that moment, he wanted so badly to just tell her. That he and his brother had saved her... have always protected her... that he...

That he loves her...

Yes, all he wants is solitude... mostly.

He loved his brother... they enjoy giving each other shit, but would die for each other in a pinch.

And Rey... Rey he would die for too...

He would trade immortality to spend a single lifetime making her smile at her side... whether she wanted his love or not. He would be friend if not more... It would be worth it.

He found solace in her eyes, hope.

She fed him joy and emotions he never dreamed of...

He wanted to kiss her under the mistletoe... and everywhere else!

He desired to bite into her and make her his... to protect her with his entire being. A savage hunger...

Could she truly love him...?

"that's an interesting concept Rey," he needed to change the subject "...anyway, the cupcakes will have to cool when they are done so we can decorate them." He made his mind shift from darker thoughts... she was technically not his to think of such ...things.

" awesome ! Do you want to watch a movie while we wait... I want to see this one the kids told me about at the community center." Rey patted the couch beside her. " I'll help you clean up everything after we decorate the cupcakes!"

He nodded.

He made his way to sit beside her. He would pull the treats out in a bit, ...enjoy her closeness until they made them pretty and perfect... like Rey herself.

As the movie began, he knew he would not recall a bit of it...

Too lost in being so close to her. Wishing he could touch her, even just hold her hand...


	18. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Rey graduate was surreal to Ben. It was a first step into her adult life to come... now she could go to college, get a more impactful job, perhaps fall in love, marry? He has lived for every moment with her. He has continued to do his job. Poe joined his two sweethearts and moved out of Hell. A beautiful ceremony. It left Ben feeling more alone than ever...

Rey stepped onto campus.

The scholarship she received gave her this monumental opportunity, she was sad to move so far from what she knew, but it was a new adventure.

Ben had been so supportive, everyone from the community center too. She would miss the kids so much.

And miss...

She sighed, she realized a long time ago that she was more than attracted to her friend. He was a lot older than her, but so patient and kind. He made her laugh, smile, sometimes she felt like she’d always known him. And in some ways he’d been around most of her life. A stranger who had just always been, so real to her.   
  


He didn’t act like her views were crazy, he let her be her.   
  


He felt safe and...

His home had become her second home, felt like more of her home than her home.   
  


Did he still see her like a child, too young to see differently?

Not that it mattered now, she moved here. He was on the other side of the country. Empire College of the Arts was new and she needed to meet new people. It was green and so open. Fields and trees, the campus spread out with beautiful hills sprawling in the background. Tano Grove was a small town housing a prestigious school. Her senior exhibit had done so well, and her presentation had impressed the council who selected the scholarship recipients. She had not even bothered applying anywhere else. 

Yet...  
  
She missed the sounds of the city a little, but it was Ben’s smile and voice that was haunting her as she glanced around. Her dorm was a series of single units.   
  


Her class schedule was clutched in her hand as she unlocked her door. It wasn’t much, but it was hers. Just hers.

Rey smiled.

She took her time unpacking her few belongings, listening to music and singing softly along. Her boxes and bike had been delivered on schedule. Classes would start the following week. Summer had been fun, and now she was ready for an array of challenges.

She set the photograph next to her bed. The small nightstand held little room for much else. Ben and her at her graduation. He’d been so reluctant, but she’d wanted at least one to remember him by. He’d been so distant before she left. He had been still encouraging, yet something was wrong. Maybe he knew she’d developed a crush, maybe he cared more for her than he realized? Was it her age? Was it something else?

Rey made her bed, hung her posters, set up her easel. The window are was perfect.

  
She wondered if her dreams would persist here? Dreams of a dark being, coming to her side, kissing her nightmares away?

Of him...

Krampus ever lingering, her friend and protector.

Ben had never judged her for these comments. About her youth and what she still even now believed was real. She glanced at the snow globes in her suitcase. They looked so detailed inside, so realistic.

She wondered if this Christmas would show a new gift. Rey reached up, grazed her necklace charms. He was real. He was ...

Amilyn never understood that part. She had been a good counselor, but never believed in the mythology. She wanted Rey to branch out more, and she had somewhat. The Endor Community Center had been a big part of that. She made a few friends in her art classes. Loved the kids so much.  
  


Would people here be like her former classmates?   
  


Did Ben miss her?

He’d taken up residence in her heart, she had no idea if she could even do anything about that now. It wasn’t like he’d appear here!

Once finished, she plopped back on her bed. Stared at the ceiling. She was tired, she sent him a text about settling in. He hadn’t responded to the last three texts she’d sent.

He was probably busy...

  
  
  


Ben felt torn. He wanted to let her know she wasn’t alone. 

He watched her unpack and held his breath when she set their photograph out. They looked good together. He knew she couldn’t see him, he knew he’d been avoiding her texts. It just hurt... knowing her real life was starting. 

  
He was being a pussy, not telling her who he was, playing the part of Ben the human instead of revealing his true face. Rey believed in his magic, believed in his good nature instead of being scared of his demonic form. He could show her now... she is of age by human standards... he should.

If for no other reason, than because he loves her... he needs her to know finally it was him, has always been him. That she’s it for him. He owes her the choice, and not hovering like a creepy stalker out of his own stupid fear of rejection. 

  
She cared for him.

He knows.   
  


As she softly snores, he pulls her comforter up more. He kissed her hair.

He needs to tell her. It’s time, she deserves to know.


	19. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was pure selfishness that brought him to this fatal predicament. His weakness, his... love? Yes, love. Her mind was a quiet refuge tonight. It was so wrong that he’d stepped inside like he owned the place, but he needed to. He shifted from Ben’s human form to his true demonic presence, he sought her resting spirit. She was where he thought she’d be, surrounded by blooms of a thousand shades... humming happily because no nightmares had forced their way in for so long. Because he’d kept them at bay, so she could study and sleep in peace... so she could attempt a normal human life. Watching wasn’t enough anymore. His hooved feet brought him closer, his horns reflecting false sunlight, his clawed hands clenching drawing blood. Poe was wrong... Poe was such a bullish prick... Poe was right... Rey looked so beautiful.

Poe grinned like a maniac. “Go to her! You fucking scared lump! She misses you, the stench of it is suffocating! You wreak of it when you return!”   
  


Ben glared. “I can’t... it’s only been a few months! She’s living a new life! A real life! She... she’s dating someone...” his sadness rolling off him.   
  
Poe shrugged. “But it’s not love... you stopped responding to her texts long ago, hiding in the shadows spying on her between monitoring for your real job. If she saw ‘Ben’ she’d be so ecstatic! Run up and hug him, then probably smack you before hugging you again with happy hurt tears streaming! You are are a fool if you don’t recognize the hole within that girl that it yours.”

”stop brother... please just stop... if I make her forget ‘Ben’ she can move on and be happy with ...him. Maybe, maybe not. But I can’t offer her a real life anyway! Father will never allow it! She’s human, not like your wives! I can’t bring her to live here... I can’t live there all the time! I have done unspeakable things! She won’t be able to wash the rot away from her skin if I ...!” Ben was shouting, his power rumbling so fiercely it shook the caves.   
“First... calm down.” Poe patted his shoulder, then back. “Second... you love her. That will never disappear. And, despite your denial... repeatedly trying to push her away... she cares for Ben... for her memory of Krampus too. You owe her the choice. The knowledge to choose. To see your true face, and... walk away... or embrace you. You let her in so much before she moved, started college. She’s of age, let her decide. Go to her in the dreams you have been protecting her within. Kiss her. Or let father numb you permanently so you aren’t torturing yourself and breaking my heart. Breaking her and you into shards. Trust me.”

Ben sighed deeply, aching for strength.

Rey whipped around from her seat. “You...?”

There he was.

The demon who’d saved her... her guardian angel... her friend!

He was terrifying and so beautiful. So tall and broad, his horns... claws... fangs intimidating, his hooves and hair dark yet... his eyes were soft.

He didn’t look angry or wrathful, he looked so worried... sad... 

“you... Krampus?” She said it so gently it seemed almost a vocal caress against his torn soul.   
  


“yes... and no...” he hissed. The escaping words seemed to hurt coming out.

He neared her expecting fear to emerge, for her instinct to kick in, and for her to run.

”is this real or a dream?” She begged.

He looked across the blooms, into the glowing sun. “Real... and a dream...”

She nodded.   
  


Without a word he held his palm close to her head, the night they met flashed vividly through her cells. Every emotion, every pain, every question, ...the screams of the villains... the faces of her saviors.

Her eyes widened.

Then, just as thick, other memories pushed in.   
  


Gifts... and interactions... 

His hovering unseen, his protection... in reality and nightmare. He fought for her as a child... as a young woman... as now!

Ben!

As Ben!

Her brow furrowed, her pulse quickened.

Krampus was...?

He was Ben!

Her friend!

He showed her the enchantment, the magics he’d always used... what her charms meant... his home... his real home... his brother... his father... his mind... his heart!

She sobbed and stiffened.

Her mouth ajar in shock. His power simmering through and around her body. Crackling...

”I am Ben, but you have called me Krampus and Ben. You may call me anything you like... you may ask me to make you forget me... you can hate me... please, just don’t ask me to forget you... or not love you... that sin is the only thing I cannot commit.” He drew his hand away, and Rey saw his own tears of confusion... uncertainty... loss... hope.

Rey reached out and took one of his clawed hands.

Turned it.

Kissed his palm.


	20. Always you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss upon his palm burned. His scream filling their dreamscape. Rey panicking, but refusing to let him go. “No... shhhh... it’s ok...” she coaxed. Not even sure why.

Poe heard it.

His head whipped around all the way within the safe happy walls of his home between his two paramours. “Oh shit! My loves... I most definitely do not want to leave, but Ben is in a fuck load of dung and I probably need to go dig him out.”

He kissed them each and spirited away.

He found Ben sprawled out unconscious in his caves. But, what he hadn’t expected was Rey kneeling over him.   
  
“well, I suppose you know a few things now then...” Poe offered with a friendly grin.

Rey nodded. “Hi Santa, or do I call you just Poe like he does? You are his brother? I kissed his palm and he screamed ...it broke us out of the dreamscape he had us in. He won’t wake up.”   
  


Poe looked at the human girl.

So matter of fact. Not frightened, not intimidated in the least.   
  


A rather large, typically terrifying demon to most lay below her in hell’s caves and she seemed... well, fine. “Ah yes, well... so he told you everything did he?”

”yes... you both saved me. It was real. Thankyou.” She smiled. “He has always been there for me, as Ben my friend, as himself as Krampus... he told me he loves me...”

Poe silently cursed.

”oh. And how do you, as a human feel about that?” Poe inquired.

Rey blushed. “Can I... I mean, am I allowed to love him back? Be with him? Can I give him some of what he’s given me?” 

  
Poe staggered.

Death would never...

”would never what son?!” Death’s booming voice echoed. Rey covered her delicate ears.

Their father examined the small human, Krampus unconscious. “It’s done then... he chose...”

”he what?” Poe was terribly confused. He’d been very under the impression Death would destroy them?

Death grinned a mischievous grin. “Young Rey, he gave you a piece of him when he saved you... did you know that? A demon gave you unselfishly of his existence, protection... you infected him in return... your humanity has only grown. You made a demon love you. You gave him a true soul.”

Rey paled. “Are you going to kill us?”

”I tried to scare the little shit into refraining from circling like a starving wolf, but young one you pulled him closer with every breath... every heartbeat... every word... you had him the moment you lived.” Death ran his knarled hand over Krampus’s chest. “His body is changing. It cannot he stopped. He will still be mine, he still has a job. But, watch...”

Even as the speech left his mouth Rey gasped.

Krampus twitched.

His muscles flexed. 

Bones breaking.

His horns turned to dust and slipped away.

His claws receded. Normal hands emerged.

His tail fell off and vanished as did his hooves, replaced by quite human looking feet.

His hair was long, but only where it should be.

Fangs reduced to typical jawline.

All his features changed to the image Rey had gotten used to seeing in friend Ben.

Beautiful Ben.

”he is still a demon, but his shell is human... permanently now. His soul chose to follow his heart. His day to day home will have to be on the surface. His new packaging suits that environment better.” Death explained. “I am afraid he is not alone... you are not fully human anymore either... you will not age, you will be immortal at his side. You’ve taken in powers as yet to be identified from this... union. I must insist on it being official to stabilize the magic you two created. Your life will change paths...”

Death snapped his fingers producing two white gold bands with black diamonds at their center. “Accept?”

Ben slowly rose waking. “Rey?”

”yes... Ben, it seems we are getting married and you get to come live with me topside, ...I’ll explain the rest later.” She kissed his lips. “On our honeymoon of course!”

Ben glanced at his father. At Poe.

Unsure.

”it’s true son, you have a week... your brother will monitor for you.” Death handed them the rings. Took his talon slicing into each of their palms. You are bound by blood, magic, and souls... nothing can separate you beyond death itself. I bless this union. I grant you immortality.”

Ben took no chances, reached for her head, he kissed her firm.

Ben smiled.   
  


He was happy. 

Rey loved him, they were bound, Death blessed them. He was more human than demon... and Rey was discovering new magical aspects within herself daily. It was amazing.

”how’s my Krampus this morning?” Rey teased. Nuzzling.

”mmmm grumpy, but only because I can’t spend tonight buried between your delicious thighs... whipping rotten brats holds no appeal in comparison.” Ben licked a strip up her neck, throwing her back into the bed.   
  


“you scoundrel! Poe will come here if you are late!” Rey squirmed. “Oh god... why do you have to be so tempting?”

Ben chuckled.   
  


He found that his dedication to her pleasure had made their lives so much fun. Learning every square inch... her little noises... her fantasies... her needs... He was her first in all ways.

She loved every part of him.

The scary to the sweet...

He loved her so fucking much!

Rey was at his mercy so easily if his tongue and fingers got a hold of her... let alone his cock. Once that part started being explored it had been mind blowing.

Magic had only magnified the experiences ten fold.

”oh fuck him him then! Keep going... I want to cum now... Alisha wants a little sister or brother!” Rey pushed, rammed her heels into his back pushing him in deeper.

Ben obliged.

They were so lucky.

Their first child was two, and so far showed minimal magic. Death kept tabs however. Rules...

The tiny tyke had Death wrapped around her finger! Called him Gampa Deady...

Ben couldn’t fathom.   
  


Ben held her close, as their magic surged within both hearts, wrapped and dancing between linked souls. He could feel it when she cried out clenching begging him to to follow her lead.   
  


He also felt a tiny light sparkle to life.

Ever so small.

But ever so pure.

Pulsing.

Ben sighed, laying lazy kisses along her chest. “Hmmmm little sister or brother huh... ok.”

He was blessed.


End file.
